The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a tailgate which is provided in the rear region of the vehicle.
In the case of a known convertible vehicle of this type (DE 44 45 944 C1), a tailgate is provided in the rear region of the vehicle. During movement about a first, front swiveling axis into a first open position, opening up the trunk towards the rear and, on the other hand, during movement about a second rear swiveling axis into a second open position, opening up especially the folding top compartment upward, the tailgate is supported pivotably at the vehicle body. The tailgate has a supporting frame, which requires cumbersome driving kinematics and with which furthermore the useful space in the rear region of the vehicle is limited disadvantageously.
It is an object of the invention to create a convertible vehicle of the type named above, the tailgate of which is provided with supporting components, which are disposed in a space-saving manner and are adequately stable, so that, with a simple manipulation, the tailgate can be shifted into the open positions of the folding top compartment or of the trunk and an improved accessibility is achieved.
The convertible vehicle, constructed pursuant to the invention, is provided in the region of the tailgate with a rear support, which interacts directly with the tailgate. This support is constructed in the form of two closing devices, which in each case have a connecting assembly, which is provided at the rear edge region of the tailgate, and a counter assembly, which is fixed tow the vehicle body. With this assembly, a support in the rear closed position of the tailgate as well as the controlled swiveling motion of the latter for opening up the folding top compartment is achieved in the connecting position of the assemblies.
The closing device is provided with a supporting body, which can be introduced positively and into an opposite accommodating body fixed to the vehicle body in such a manner that, during a subsequent initiation of a movement, the weight forces and acceleration forces of the tailgate opening at the front in the region of the folding top compartment, can be absorbed therewith. With that, additional supporting and stiffening parts at the underside of the tailgate can be dispensed with and limitations to the capacity of the trunk are avoided.
The closed position has a supporting body, which is constructed as a supporting prism and is fixed to the accommodating body, fixed to the-car-body, by a locking element, which can be actuated automatically. By means of appropriate stop surfaces, the frictional connection with the locking element is stabilized by an additional positive locking of the two connecting contours, the supporting and moving forces can be initiated optimally into the body of the vehicle and, with that, overloading of assemblies is avoided in the closed as well as in the swiveling position of the tailgate.
Further details and advantageous developments arise from the following drawing in which the object of the invention is illustrated in greater detail.